


Cuando todo pasa

by Varretoto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varretoto/pseuds/Varretoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles no considera necesario hacer pasar a su padre, a su amigo, ni a nadie lo mismo que con lo de su madre y para él sólo existe una solución.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando todo pasa

**Author's Note:**

> Sería después de que le hacen la ¿tomografía? y lo diagnostican  
> Y quisiera saber ¿qué rayos me pasa?

 

_Yo haré algo_

¿Qué es lo que harías? A pesar de ni siquiera pronunciar la pregunta sabe la respuesta. Y no quiere. 

Demasiada tensión descansa en el arma que se ha atrevido a robarle a su padre y que descansa en sus manos que no dejan de temblar. Lista para disparar el único consuelo que Stiles podría encontrar nunca. Mira el teléfono para saber que pronto serán las tres de la mañana antes de apagarlo y lanzarlo lejos. Un respiro para calmar el ligero ataque de pánico, no puede retroceder ahora. Se cuestiona por qué no dice que sí, por qué le dijo que no. Aunque suene tentador tener super fuerza, super olfato, un pequeño desequilibrio cada luna llena y estar sano… algo dentro de sí le dice que no lo soportaría.  Está bien que ellos sean los maravillosos hombres lobo, pero él no podría serlo porque ser humano es lo único que sabe ser. Lo único que podría ser. Así que, si de todas formas se ira, quiere hacerlo antes de perder noción de quién es, de quienes le importan. Y no quiere que ellos lo vean desmoronarse lentamente. Su padre, por dios su padre no soportaría pasar por lo mismo. Le parece lo más lógico. El metal resbala ligeramente de su cien. Es extraño manipular su mano sabiendo que será la que acabe con todo lo que llego a ser. No hay nada de malo con que llore, hasta grita tratando de liberar toda su frustración. Grita pidiendo que todos sigan sin él, que apoyen a su padre, que sean fuertes… y un adiós antes de que la bala impacte.

 

 

_Casi lo hechas a perder, pero no te preocupes yo me aseguraré de que estén bien. Tú quédate calladito porque eso hacen los que se rinden._

**Author's Note:**

> No lo odio, en serio, yo amo a Stiles lo amo... T_T
> 
> Todos sabemos que lo primero es lo que le dice Scott.  
> La última línea, si no se entendió, es el Nogitsune.


End file.
